Glazed Eyes
by chemkate
Summary: Jane eats a donut. Jane is oblivious. Korsak nearly has a heart attack.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Those rights belong to TNT, Tess Gerrtisen, and Janet Tamaro and probably more people.

* * *

The sound of a quick staccato of heels on concrete announced the M.E.'s arrival to the bullpen. In her hands she clutched the food of the gods. "Donuts!" Jane shouted. Her attention temporarily drawn from the case board she'd been staring at. At the sound of the magical D word both Korsak and Frost looked up from what they were doing to gaze longingly at the thin white box in the doctor's hands. "I brought enough for everyone. There's coffee too." Maura grinned at the detectives, knowing the surest way to improve their day. Maura took a hesitant step back as all three detectives rushed her, feral looks in their eyes. Jane reached the petite woman first, and in all likelihood was the one Maura was safest from, and reached out to help unburden her.

"God, Maura. Have I told you I love you?" Jane asked as she took a sip of her venti pumpkin whatever coffee. Assuming the question was rhetorical, Maura sat the rest of the coffee's and donuts down on Jane's desk. "The cream one's mine, Korsak!" Jane called out, her attention back on the case board. She stood with one hand on her hip near her service weapon, a finger rubbing the grip in a nervous tick. "There's something we're missing. We have all the pieces but what am I not seeing." Jane mumbled to herself and made her way over to her desk and therefore the donuts. Maura sat in Jane's chair watching the lanky brunette chew at her lip, trying to piece together the case. With a hip propped against her desk Jane picked up the cream filled donut. Maura watched as Jane turned the donut until she found the small hole where the filling was pumped in. She hated it when she bit into a donut and the filling spurted out. A waste of creamy goodness she complained.

"Okay, so this dude is a sick sadist. He gets his kicks from slicing their legs. Shallow cuts at first then deeper the longer he goes…" Maura, Korsak, and Frost had stopped what they were doing and were staring intently at Jane. They all knew the details of the case but it wasn't Jane's rehashing that had caught their attention. Jane had already decimated about half of her donut but had slowed since then. With a dry mouth Maura watched as Jane turned the donut up lengthwise and ran the flat of her tongue along the pastry. She used the flat of her tongue to smooth out the cream and at the last minute she dipped the tip of her tongue into the pit, drawing out a fat dollop of cream. "He left some sort of card with a saint on it, but I don't know which one…it seemed… obscure. So he's cutting these women up and taking his damn time with it, but this is some sort of sick religious ritual?" Jane's tongue returned to the donut, this time dipping all the way into the hole. Curling her tongue like a make shift spoon, Jane drew out the rest of the cream, and licking it off of her lips. Maura and the others felt an uncomfortable heat at watching the detective but none of them could seem to draw their gazes away from her. The esteemed detective finished excavating the cream from the donut, cleaning out the hole completely. Hoping this slow torture was over, Maura watched as Jane began to nibble at the top of the crevice, taking small bites seeming to savor each one.

"But when he's finally killed the woman, he rapes her then rubs her down in oils and herbs…like they did with Jesus? He wraps them in sheets then straps them upside down to playground slides? What the fuck is this dude trying to say? I mean, what's his point?" Jane and finally, slowly, torturously, finished with her snack. Noticing the glaze on her fingers Jane placed her hand in front of her mouth and stuck her tongue out and licked her fingers one by one. Korsak had long ago stopped breathing. "Maura!" Jane's attention snapped to her friend. She briefly noticed that the doctor looked a little flush and was having trouble breathing, she hoped that the other woman wasn't coming down with something. "Did you get the results back on those fibers we found on vic number two?" Swallowing had become difficult for the doctor and she had to clear her throat several times before she could respond. "Uh…ahem…no Jane, not yet. I'll go down and check on them for you." Maura watched as Frost and Korsak attempted to pull their jaws up from the floor. Seeing the two other detectives so flustered made Maura feel better but didn't decrease her desire to flee.

As she began to leave Maura noticed a small blob of cream had landed on Jane's lapel. A wicked thought entered the M.E.'s mind. Approaching Jane, and making sure the other two were watching, Maura closed in on the offending blob. Leaning in close Maura "unintentionally" used her bedroom voice and informed Jane she'd missed a spot before the doctor licked the cream from the shirt. Maura turned and flounced from the room watching as Korsak spewed his coffee and Jane, ever oblivious, turned once again back to the case board.

* * *

**It was brought to my attention lately that the manner in which I eat cream filled donuts may be considered obscene in certain circles. I've now been banned from eating them with my friends around. As I thought about what they'd said, I realized they were right. So I figured it'd make for a fun short. You all now know how I prefer to eat my donut. Also, the title is a small good-natured teasing toward's Deanlu's story Glazed Feelings. Which is a decent story and I suggest you all at least give it a try.**


End file.
